This invention relates to a carrying case generally and more particularly to a stuffed character pack wherein the back of the stuffed character is formed with a character's back pack with a carrying space which extends into the interior of the stuffed character.
Many types of back packs and other containers worn over an individual's shoulders are available. Most back packs are configured in a conventional form of a canvas tote utilized for camping. Other types include novelty types, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,059 wherein the back pack is in the shape of a four-limbed character namely, a frog. A storage space is formed within the character. In the embodiment illustrated, a zipper is provided in the region of a frog's mouth providing access to the interior space. The limbs of the character button together to form the straps of the back pack.
These conventional back packs, including the frog back pack are satisfactory and are particularly attractive to young children. However, the actual carrying space for large items, such as school books within the back pack is limited by the size of the body portion of the character. In order to increase the size of this carrying space the size of the character must be increased.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved carrying case in the shape of a character providing more space to carry items without unduly increasing the size of the character.